Neuf ans sous la neige
by Florinoir
Summary: Il est orphelin et c'est son anniversaire...


Pseudo: Florinoir!

Titre: Neuf ans sous la neige.

/Seifer/ Encore un titre pourrit...

Toi t'as d'la chance que ce soit ton anniversaire...

Genre: angst, p'têtre un peu OOC, pis sinon j'vois pas...mignon?

Source: /Seifer/ ENFOIRE!

/Squall, sortit de son monde fabuleux/ Gné?

/Seifer/ Floooooooooo! I s'en souvient puuuuuuuus!

Allons allons... Squalli, quel jour on est?

/Squall,regard c'est-quoi-c'te-question-à-la-con-laissez-moi-penser-en-paix-merde-à-la-fin/ ...Le vingt-deux décem... Oups...

/Seifer, tape du pied, les bras croisés/J'attends!

/Squall, se gratte la tête et tente un sourire/ Joyeux anniversaire Seify?

Florinoir fond en bavant, Seifer flanche mais ne rompt pas.

/Seifer/ C'est pas avec un sourire que tu vas être pardonné!

/Squall/ (K'sooo...) Heu... J'te laisse gagner un match?

/Seifer, fumée sortant des naseaux/ PAS BESOIN QUE TU FASSE SEMBLANT DE PERDRE AVORTON!

/Squall/ Ok, ok... /voudrait bien y aller de son petit commentaire mais juge sage de la fermer pour le moment, pas con le mec/ Ben tu propose quoi?

/Seifer, grand sourire pervers/ T'as jamais voulu les menottes...

/Squall, sweapdrop/ Heuuuuuuu... / vois qu'il est dedans jusqu'au cou/ bon ok...

/Seifer/ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Florinoir se reconstitue et va chercher les caméras.

Final Fantasy 8.(au fait...)

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario... Sinon, c'et Squaresoft...

Notes: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniv' de Blondie, voilà mon cadeau!

/Seifer/ Fallait pas te sentir obligée hein...

Cache ta joie Seifer, c'est tellement flagrant que ça me gène...

/Seifer, pas envie d'être dans la prochaine death/ Heu... Youpi?

... C'est bon, laisse tomber... Même Squall aurait pu être plus convainquant...

* * *

_-_ Dégage sale pleurnichard!

Le garçon poussa rudement son cadet qui commença aussitôt à sangloter. Il n'avait rien fait pour provoquer Seifer cette fois! Il jouait dans son coin avec ses soldats, il ne criait même pas!

_-_ Seifer! Pourquoi tu lui fais mal! Il t'as rien fait!

_-_ Vos gueules! De toute façon, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, j'vous déteste tous, vous m'dégoutez!

Les enfants se turent et le regardèrent, effrayés et blessés. C'était la première fois que le blond parlait avec autant de venin...

Seifer n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit en trombe du salon, claquant violemment la porte.

Il en avait marre, MARRE! Marre de cette ambiance, marre de ce foutu sapin ridiculement décoré, de ces chaussettes pourries accrochées au montant de la cheminée, des bonds mièvres et puérils des autres parce que c'était bientôt Natale, la célébration de la naissance du fils d'Hyne...

Marre des souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter à cette période, en particulier _ce_ jour... Le vingt-deux décembre...

_"- Hyne, ce môme à du bol, tant de cadeaux avec si peu d'intervalles!_

_- T'es jaloux! Pis ké ka veut dire "inter-vale"!_

_- Chéri arrête un peu, veux-tu? C'est si peu honorable de se mettre au niveau de son fils de trois ans..._

_Des mains qui soulèvent, des mains chaudes, des baisers sur ses joues, un rire tonitruant et grave, une bonne odeur de gâteaux..."_

_-_ CHIER!

Il prit son manteau et sortit, incapable de rester un moment de plus dans l'orphelinat. Dehors, il y avait juste du blanc, du blanc s'enfonçant sous ses pas, le bruit du vent si froid et le ressac des vagues contre les pieds des falaises. La neige tombait en légers flocons et il leva son visage, acceuillant la fraicheur et l'humidité sur ses joues, ses lèvres, ses paupières...

Là il pouvait se laisser aller, faire tomber le masque du petit emmerdeur et... se rappeler du temps où il n'était pas qu'un orphelin, un laissé-pour-compte, où il avait une famille qui l'aimait et...

Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux et avança, reniflant. Il ne pleurerait pas, il était grand, il avait neuf ans maintenant!

Et personne pour les lui souhaiter...

Pas de bras et de baisers si chauds, pas de rire chaleureux...Juste le froid de la neige et la pureté glaciale du tapis blanc sur la falaise...

Mais c'était toujours mieux que la fausse chaleur d'un foyer qui n'était pas le sien.

Il ne voulait pas entendre les rires enfantins et bruyants des autres, leurs éclats de voix... Parce que c'était faux! Ils pleuraient tous à l'intérieur, tous! il les entendaient, la nuit... Une fois les cadeaux faits, le repas et les friandises dévorées et les histoires racontées, ils serraient leurs jouets préférés, se rencognaient sous leurs couettes et sanglotaient le plus discrétement possible, seuls de leurs côtés... Pensant à d'autres Natales, qui avaient été, ou qui auraient pu être si...

Non que la gouvernante soit une mauvaise femme, non, c'était la plus gentille et aimante des mères, et Seifer tout comme les autres, l'adoraient!

Mais ce n'était pas _sa_ mère...

Il arriva en vue du bout de la falaise et s'arrêta, se raidissant.

Une petite silhouette était debout, à quelques centimètres du vide. Une frèle forme aux trop longs -pour un garçon- cheveux aurbuns voletant dans le vent. Le blondinet hésita puis ses yeux verts-bleus se rétrécirent, déterminés. Il irait là ou il voulait aller, point-barre, tant pis si il y avait Squall! De toute façon, ce type était l'être le plus silencieux et discret qu'il ait jamais rencontré!

Le petit brun lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil quand il arriva à sa hauteur puis retourna à la contemplation de l'horizon. Curieusement, il ne faisait pas du tout étranger dans le cadre... On l'aurait cru faisant parti du décors pour toujours, un esprit de l'hiver avec son délicat visage si sérieux et lointain pour celui d'un enfant et son regard oscillant sans cesse entre différentes teintes de gris et de bleus...

Et quand on connaissait son caractère, on y croyait d'autant plus...

Seifer sentit une vague d'irritation le secouer; il ressentait toujours une espèce de sourde colère quand il voyait le solitaire enfant, le seul à ne pas le craindre, son rival! Et comme il avait en plus besoin de se défouler pour oublier son coup de blues...

_-_ Alors Leonheart, encore la trouille de sauter!

Un reniflement lui répondit. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour Seifer; il voulait plus que ça!

_-_ Qu'est'c't'attends, hein! Pas comme si tu manquerait à quelqu'un d'tout'façon!

Il vit avec satisfaction l'autre se crisper légèrement. Encouragé, il asséna le coup de grâce, la phrase qui faisait invariablement sortir l'autre de ses gongs, et ce depuis plus de deux ans maintenant... La remarque qui entraînait un combat entre les deux garçons, toujours... Et Seifer avait besoin de frapper, besoin de colère, de rage, besoin d'une réponse à sa rage!

_-_ Ouais, depuis que ta chère Ellone est partie, ya plus personne pour toi! D'ailleurs, si elle s'est barrée, c'est qu'elle en avait marre de toi!

Cette fois le brun se retourna d'un bloc, frémissant de colère. Ses yeux étaient passés au gris sombre et son souffle s'était accéléré, se transformant en petits nuages blanchâtres. Seifer banda ses muscles, le regard et le sourire mauvais.

Mais contrairement aux prévisions du blond, Squall se contenta de le fixer, se détendant peu à peu. Puis il finit par soupirer et dire, de cette douce voix presque murmurante qui le caractérisait.

_-_ C'est pas parce que t'as personne pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire que tu dois te sentit obliger d'emmerder les autres...

Le plus vieux s'imobilisa, choqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche, voulant répliquer, rétorquer quelque chose qui fasse aussi mal que les paroles de l'autre, _n'importe quoi_!

Mais rien ne vint... Parce que s'entendre dire la vérité nue, comme ça, sans fioritures, sans pitié, sans tentative pour rendre le fait moins douloureux à encaisser...

_-_ ... Salopard...

Le visage de Seifer se crispa, et malgrès toute sa volonté, il ne put cacher les larmes à son jeune rival qui le regardait toujours... Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et cracha, la voix tremblante.

_-_ Salopard!

Il devait cogner, se venger! Il voulait fuir, partir loin et pleurer, crier... Il avait honte, il avait mal, il avait froid, il était si vide... Et tout le monde le savait... Son ennemi le savait... Il avait lu en lui, avait franchi ses barrières et pouvait voir à quel point il était pathétique et triste et effrayé... Et seul...

Mais il rester là, à sangloter comme un bébé, comme Zell... Et se sentant encore plus minable que son souffre-douleur qui lui avait le courage de verser ses larmes sans honte...

A quoi bon s'interdire de pleurer si on y arrivait pas?

Une main se posa sur son bras et il la rejeta violemment.

Un moment plus tard, la main revint, encore plus hésitante que la première fois. Seifer leva le visage de ses bras, méchant et blessé, dans l'intention d'insulter, rejeter, voire frapper de toute ses forces le petit enfoiré!

... Et se retrouva fixant stupidement une barre de chocolat. Il regarda Squall, méfiant, mais le garçon avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, mordillant lui-même une friandise. Seifer attendit un petit moment, puis voyant que la main ne se baissait pas et sachant les plaisanteries et les coups fourrés très peu dans le style du brun, il la prit précautionneusement.

Il essuya ses joues d'un geste vif et mordit, grimaçant à la dureté rencontrée par ses dents.

_-_ Vaut mieux la sucer, t'arrivera pas sinon... L'informa Squall d'un ton absent, toujours sans le regarder.

_-_ J'fais c'que j'veux! Cingla Seifer.

Mais il suivit le conseil, menaçant l'autre du regard s'il disait le moindre truc... Ce que le brun ne se fatigua pas à faire...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant le chocolat. Puis Seifer ricana. N'attendant pas le coup d'oeil interrogateur de Squall, il renifla.

_-_ Du chocolat hein? Le truc d'Ellone pour te réconforter... J'dois être content qu'tu partages! Parce que si c'est d'la pitié, tu peux t'la garder!

_-_ Fallait pas manger alors. Répliqua l'autre, sans se démonter.

Seifer serra les poings, furieux, mais refusa de lâcher le morceau.

_-_ Et après quoi, hein! Tu vas m'prendre dans tes bras en m'disant des conneries, que j'devrais êt'content d'être en vie et d'féter une autre année, qu'la vie continue et qu'j'dois être heureux pour mon pôpa et ma môman qui regarde du ciel, c'est ça!

Squall daigna enfin le regarder, le visage sérieux.

_-_ C'est pas d'mensonges que t'as besoin. Tes parents sont pas là. Ils seront plus jamais là. Et t'as pas à être heureux pour eux, ils sont partis. Tout comme Ellone est partie. On est des orphelins, personne nous veut et on va être envoyé dans une académie millitaire pour devenir de la chair à canon, parce que c'est les personnes comme nous qui doivent être sacrifié en cas de guerre, pas ceux qui fêtent Natale et les anniversaires dans leurs familles. Si tu veux des calins, viens pas me trouver Almassy. Parce que je sais ce qu'il en est, comme la gouvernante, et sans doute les autres, mais je me voile pas la face, et j'compte pas faire semblant, surtout pas devant toi. Je cherche plus le bonheur, c'est pas pour moi. C'est pas pour toi, c'est pas pour Zell, pas pour Quistis, pour aucuns d'entre nous. Et si eux veulent le trouver, moi, j'en veux pas... Parce que quand tu le trouve, tu le garde juste assez longtemps pour pas supporter quand on te l'arrache... Murmura-t-il en conclusion.

Puis il se tût et retourna à sa contemplation... Mais Seifer aurait juré voir ses yeux briller...

Et il ne se moqua pas... Et quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Leonheart venait de dire sa plus grande tirade depuis qu'il le connaissait, et c'était les mots les plus durs et les plus vrais qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Et bizarrement, il se sentit mieux.

Son regard se durcit.

_-_ Tu crois que je suis pas fait pour le bonheur, hein? Et ben, j'vais t'dire un truc: rien peut m'fuir, t'entends! Alors je vais l'attraper, et l'attacher à moi! Non, à nous tous, tout l'orphelinat! Il pourra pas s'echapper! Et même si c'que t'as dis, c'est vrai, ben j'refuse de m'laisser faire! J'me battrais! Et j'prouverais à tous, qui j'suis, et ils se mordront les doigts de pas m'avoir voulus! Mes parents s'mordront les doigts d'êt'partis!

Il fit un pas en avant, ses orbes jades brillantes de défi. Les mains en porte-voix, il hurla à la face de l'horizon.

_-_ VOUS ENTENDEZ! JE SUIS SEIFER ALMASSY! ET BIENTOT, VOUS SAUREZ TOUS QUI JE SUIS! VOUS SAUREZ TOUS CE QUE JE VAUX! JE FERAIS TREMBLER HYNE, LUI-MÊME!

Il finit, haletant et se tourna vers Squall. Le petit brun le fixait, le regard écarquillé de surprise...et d'autre chose... L'incrédulité et tout au fond... L'espoir?

Seifer lui fit un sourire confiant et arrogant, ce sourire qui allait devenir sa marque de fabrique au même titre que la croix rouge, le trench coat blanc et Hypérion.

_-_ Je te défie, Squall Leonheart! Je te défie de chasser le bonheur et de le trouver et l'apporter aux autres avant moi! En tant que rival, tu ne peux refuser! Et le meilleur moyen d'attirer le bohneur, c'est d'le rendre jaloux! Donc, j'vais rentrer et féter mon anniversaire, pis Noël avec les autres! Et ils auront intêret à tous êt'là! On va appater l'bonheur! Et c'est à c'lui qui l'attrapera en premier!

Sans attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons et repartit fièrement vers l'orphelinat.

Squall le regarda s'éloigner un long moment. Puis il se mit à courrir.

Arrivé à la hauteur du blond, il lui tapa dans le dos et lui lança avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Joyeux anniversaire, Almassy...

Avant de le dépasser.

Le moment de surprise passé, Seifer sourit encore plus déterminé et sprinta lui aussi pour gagner la course.

Car le challenge était relevé... Et il était hors de question qu'il perde!

OWARI.

* * *

Précisions: Seifer n'est pas le genre de mec à partager, donc quand il dit qu'il va attacher le bonheur pour tout les autres gosses, c'est plus pour prouver qu'il l'a fait que pour rendre service, vous voyez? Puis, quand même, il les considèrent un peu comme sa famille, je pense, c'est tout ce qui lui reste... Donc quelque part, il veut aussi faire un truc pour eux...

Autre chose, Squall à huit ans, sa tirade peut paraître assez... peu charactéristique pour un enfant de cet âge... Mais pour moi, ce type est un surdoué, donc...(Squall-addict à fond...)

Ce one-shot peut-être considéré comme une sorte de préquelle à Ce vide qui me ronge, je pense..Mais il peut être tout aussi bien être lu tout seul...

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié!

_**JOYEUX NOEL ET BON REVEILLON A TOUS!**_


End file.
